We Can't
by MiladyChocolate
Summary: Dans Les films tous le monde Trouve fils âme-soeur. SA Moitié. Et Bien dans mon cinéma à moi, Tout simplement le beau chevalier à l'armure ne mari Pas la paysanne de son coeur, MAIS la Princesse de mes malheurs. - BM, sombre. MiladyD.C


Nous ne pouvons pas.

Nous ne pouvons pas être heureux.

Si vous ne voulez pas d'être heureux.

Nous ne pouvons pas être dans l'amour.

Si y

ous ne veulent pas être aimé.

Nous ne pouvons pas avoir dénouement heureux.

Parce que c'est seulement vous faites votre fin heureuse.

- MiladyDeliciousChocolate.

Prologue:

Je sais que tu vas sonner. Tu sonnes toujours a ce moment, pensai-je. Bip, bip, bip et… Oh! Originalité de l'industrie des créateurs du réveille-matin : Bip. Allez, Bonnie! On se réveille, me dis-je ironiquement a moi-même. Puisque : Comme vous l'aviez devinez et si non. Je vous le dis : Je suis déjà réveillée

...

Avec un œil fermé.

...

...

Bon, d'accord! Je somnolais un peu!

...

...

Encore un peu…

- Bonnie?

Juste une petite minute.

- Bonnie?

Non, mais; c'est bon je me réveille.

Je bafouille quelques mots indistincts dans le jargon, que l'on appel celui : humain. Je me dis que cela ne va être qu'une journée de plus. Une journée de plus, un rire sarcastique, si l'on peut appelée ça comme ça, franchie mes lèvres. Je trouve ça drôle. Drôle pas dans le sens :''Hahaha'' Mais plutôt celui donc tu auras tendance a mettre des points entre chaque pour bien faire comprendre a ton interlocuteur que sa blague : Tu l'as trouve nulle. Nulle a chié même. Donc, je disais donc, je trouve ça drôle : dans le style :'' .ah'' On oublie pas !a! Parce que j'ai froid et chaud. Ouais, bon. Prenez moi pour une folle mais quelques choses marche pas dans se tableau : Je veux dire le fait que j'essaye de me réveillée et oh : Oups. Ça marche pas, ce n'est pas que je n'essaye pas, mais que ça ne veut pas marché! J'étouffe! Aidez-moi! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, qui : Oh, Misère! Reste fermez. J'ai mal. Je crois que je suis atteinte par cette chose que l'on appelle : l'amour. Mais sauf que l'amour ne nous tombe pas dessus en un jour : Oh, jeune padawan!

Même que la sal*pe avait déjà fait son chemin avec le temps …

Je suis normal. Je te le promets. Je viens d'essayer si dur, d'être la fille que vous voulez que je pourrais être.

Non mais penses-y me dit Meredith, se groupe est fait pour toi. Continuait Meredith sous son parapluie. Et : Oh? Suis-je bête. J'avais oubliée d'apporter le mien

- Meredith?

- Oui?

- Arrête.

- D'accord, finit-elle par me dire. En rejetant ses grands cheveux bruns derrière son épaule, me demandée pas COMMENT mais même avec le vent. La pluie et même la possibilité de tremblement de terre. Les cheveux de Meredith restaient toujours en place. Étais-je jalouse de ma meilleure amie? Oui. J'acquiesçai un sourire a Meredith. Nous étions rentrées dans ce terrible endroit que l'on appelait : L'école, l'école secondaire. La fosse aux pétasses, aux couples qui se forment au deux secondes ensuite se séparent , aux promesses d'un grand avenir pour les gens honnêtes qui ensuite la société prend un très grand plaisir à les piétiner , aux briseurs de rêves et aux briseurs de cœurs. Donc je disais, nous circulions tranquillos-tranquille, s'en allant vers mon casier, le célèbre Damon Salvatore appuyer sur celui-ci, lui aussi : tranquillos-tranquille, Meredith me dépassa s'en allant à la sienne : un mètre plus loin, rendue à quelques mètres de lui ( Damon, pas le casier , pas Meredith, enfaite : Le casier et Damon : Rooh!)

- Oh! , feignais-je légèrement surprise, Damon Salvatore, à côté de mon casier! Qui suis-je? Que fais-je? Ou vais-je? Il leva les yeux au ciel sachant parfaitement que je jouais la comédie, et sa présence n'était nullement surprenante, et il me fit un de ces sourires pour qui la moitié des filles de l'école craquaient, j'aurais peut-être craquée moi aussi : Enfin si se n'était pas mon meilleur ami, et je refusais de cédée à ce stéréotype comme de quoi forcément un gars et une fille ne pouvaient être amis l'un avec l'autre sans forcément tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est absurde , Damon étions resté amis depuis le primaire, je voulu franchir les quelques pas qui me séparaient de Damon , mais avant je vois :.

Vous ne me croirez jamais si je vous le dis.

Je vous jure .

Vous ne me croirez pas.

Cause toujours, me dit impatiemment une voix intérieur.

Bon! D'accooooooord. Miss Gilbert passe à côté de moi, mais elle ne prête aucun regard ,hein! Et c'est très bien comme ça. Mais, c'est le regard futile qu'elle donne à Damon. Un frisson me parcours le dos :

Le temps semble s'arrêter pendant un instant,

Ses cheveux se suspendent dans le moment présent.

Laissant chaque personnes sur son passage abasourdi, et comme à la quête de leur souffle.

Oui, Elena Gilbert faisait effet.

Mais ce n'était pas ÇA. C'était le après, je veux dire, Elena passa, je m'en foutais à ce moment là. Je pris Damon dans mes bras pour le saluer, il me serra contre lui, son mouvement était lent, trop lent. Je savais qu'il la regardait par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne dis rien, me détachai de lui simplement.

- J'ai toujours cru que Damon et moi on était du même avis sur ce genre de fille,feignant le ton blasé. J'avançai dans la file d'attente à la cafétéria avec mon plateau , j'avais passé toutes mes heures de cours de mon avant-midi à essayer de me concentrée. Pas que je pensais à Damon : Non (Pfft.).Je pris mon plateau un hamburger et un lait au chocolat. Et puis, l'on se dirigea vers une table, Mer' s'assit en face de moi.

- C'est un garçon Bonnie, un garçon, me sourit Meredith avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle me regardait avec ce même regard …De pitié.

- Me regarde pas comme ça , lui dis-je grommelant entre mes dents, en m'assoyant. Meredith s'assit en face de moi.

- Te regarder comment? , dit-elle simplement en soulevant un de ses longs sourcil.

- Oh!, feignis-je la même pitié qu'elle me montrait. Je suis désolée, j'ai appris que ton chat est mort en se faisant écraser par un camion sur l'autoroute. Comme c'est affreux Bonnie! dis-je en feignant l'indignation, cette fois. Mes compassions, continuai-je , hochant de la tête de haut en bas et en touchant le bras d'une Meredith abasourdi qu'elle en échappa son sandwich. Humm, t'as vu , ils servent du pudding cet aprèm', continuai-je en tapant dans mes mains toujours dans mon rôle de peste hypocrite.

- Bonnie, Meredith il

- Hum?, grommelai-je en relevant mes yeux de mon ''magnifique'' burger .Je la regardai : elle me regardait, et … On éclata de rire toutes les deux, en se tenir les côtes, c'est au milieu de nos pleures que nous essayâmes de reprendre notre souffle , nous nous sourions comme des imbéciles.

-Oui soufflais-je au bout d'un moment, lorsque nous recommencions à manger tranquillement. Oui , je sais que c'est un garçon , continuai-je en relevant les yeux et les rabaissant face au à Meredith qui pencha la tête d'un côté tristement

- Bonnie ...

- Non, la coupai-je...C'est juste que je connais ...Je le connais depuis le primaire et...J'ai toujours cru que...

- Bonnie arrêtes, me coupa Meredith, arrêtes de te torturée comme ça. Ok?

- Ok fis-je en avalant la dernière boucher de mon burger et en relevant les yeux ma meilleure amie qui me souriait.

- Je disais donc que...Tu DEVRAIS vraiment t'inscrire à ce cours je te jure... Tu..

- Meredith, grommelai-je.

- Bonnie, me dit elle tranquillement, souriant à pleins dents. Nous revoilà pour un autre fous rire.


End file.
